Odio Vida
by rissydoll
Summary: .::Riku::. And the broken boy is haunted by his demons. .::Chapter Two: Demyx::.
1. Odio Vida

**Okay, so…err…well, it could be better. But it was clawing at my mind, and I couldn't help but right it. I guess it's just what I get…I've been in a sort of, oh how do I say it…a sort of 'funk' lately. Heheh, funny word…Anyways…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Warnings: OOCness, implied shonen-ai…and multiple character death.**

**Summary: And the broken boy is haunted by his demons.**

**xxxxxxx**

_**Odio Vida**_

On a wrecked island, in a deserted town, within a trashy house, is a broken boy with ratty silver hair and fading aquamarine eyes. And with the broken boy are his memories, inhabiting that trashy house night and day _(hourminutsecond)_.

They haunt him, these memories. Everywhere he looks, he can see them. They are ever watchful, waiting for him to slip up. He never does. He sees the boy he loves, the girl he was supposed to love, and his two best friends who are in love. They talk and they laugh and they walk and they eat-like normal. But he knows, oh how he knows, it's just a clever ploy to make him feel secure.

The girl that he's supposed to love, with auburn hair and violet eyes, haunts him when dawn breaks. _«Come now, sleepyhead, you must want some rest. You can't protect us forever, you know.»_ She looks normal-_**ohsonormal**_-and reminds him of days long gone. But as he starts to think that **it** was just a bad dream, she changes and he cringes away from her _**almost-real**_body once again.

One of his best friends, the boy with fire red hair and emerald green eyes, hardly ever haunts him. He comes when a storm gets too hard-_**toofrightening**_-for him to forget. The boy talks least of all of them. _«You have to stop moping sometime, you know. …Not saying anything? Whatever, man.»_ The boy with hair like fire would then go back to whatever it was he'd been doing-poking around for food, trying to act tough even though he's scared to death, hiding under the table… It's what he always does…

The girl, the one with angel blue eyes and silky blonde hair, haunted him after the boy did. She was his forever best friend, and when it stormed, she would come to him for comfort. She would cry and cry and cry… _«You left, you left, please don't leave again, oh please, please don't leave again.»_ Sometimes he would imagine her drowning in her tears. But after a while of crying he would pull back and she would revert back to the state that he found her in-sunken cheeks, silt-matted hair, bleeding blood-shot eyes… He would vomit, adding to everything else that was ground into the wooden floor, and run from the room to hide.

When everything was quiet and the sun was about to set, the last one-blonde hair, blue eyes, big smile-would come into his sight. He would smile and laugh and talk like old times, but as it got later he would change. He would sob and throw things. _«You left! How could you leave me? Your family wanted you to be safe, you wanted to save yourself, but what about __**me!**__**What about me?**__ How could you just leave me like that?»_ After he had had enough, he would revert back to how he had looked, floating face-down in that stagnant water. All sunken cheeks, once-bleeding wounds, maggot-eaten eyes, decaying body…and he would be so revolting, so volatile, so…saddening, that the broken boy would run into the bathroom, lock the door, put his hands over his ears and wish this twisted reality of his away. He reminds himself that he probably deserves it for leaving them alone to brave a hurricane…

More often than not, Riku believes he made a mistake.

**xxxxxxx**

**Well, that's a crappy title. But, you know what? Blah. My friend Steffie said it meant something in Spanish (and I should've known, I mean, I'm taking the class!!) so I decided to use it as a title. But, um…if it's wrong from what I think it is (and no, I'm not saying it) tell me and I'll change it? It's also why I'm using the « » things…because they're the Spanish equivalent of quotation marks. Okay, so…it could be better, as I've said, but no, it's not.**

**Review and feed my ego? It needs a serious boost right now…**

**-''Rissa**


	2. Pegado

**Whoo, okay. This ****can be read on its own, but I decided to put it in here. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, on to the…important stuff?**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Warning: Character death, implied shonen-ai.**

**Summary: Would anyone find him? To him, the answer was obvious.**

**OoO**

_**Pegado**_

It was dark, it was stormy, and he was stuck. He was stuck, and he was wet. He vaguely entertained the thought that he might look like a drowned rat, but quickly dispelled it. He had more important things to think about. He shivered involuntarily when a small stream of freezing water ran down his back. He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever get dry. Maybe, if someone might find him. _Would_ anyone find him? Did they even know this place _existed_?

It had been a few hours since it had happened, and the water was now up to his knees, he imagined. He couldn't entirely tell, for he could no longer feel his legs. The large rock, most likely from the cliff that was just a mile away, caused him to lose the feeling in them after the first fifteen minutes. He imagined he was losing his mind, being stuck there. He would start every time something fell or he thought he heard thunder. When he saw a flash of light he would start screaming and beating on the wall he was up against, hoping the light was from rescuers. It never was.

'Standing' there, he couldn't help but wonder if Riku had done as his parents had said. He smiled bitterly at the thought that, yes, Riku inevitably had. He had probably taken the money, the clothes, and the food, and fled the island, just as he was told. Had Riku even stopped to think about him? He likes to think he had.

When the water was just above his waist, the rock shifted. It shifted just enough for him to muster up whatever strength he had left and pull himself out and away from the wall. He sighed in relief when he was finally free, but hissed angrily when he felt the water on his legs, in his wounds. He had placed himself on the rock, wishing it to stay in place. _«Do not move, do not move, please, please don't wash away with the water.»_ The rock miraculously obeyed his frantic commands, and stayed in place.

He knew, by the time the water was up to his chest despite him being on the rock, that no one would find him. He had the sneaking suspicion that all of the people that would even _**think**_ of looking for him were dead. He imagined he would soon be, too. Hurricanes, after all, spared no one foolish enough to stay behind. By this time, the thought that Riku may never come back had reared its ugly head many times. He started to believe that it was true. At this realization he cried, not because he was so close to death, but because Riku may never know what had become of him.

The water was a few feet over his head, for long ago he lost the will to keep treading water. He no longer had the urge to keep himself afloat, nor did he have the desire to hold his breath. As his waterlogged clothes drug him down, farther below the water's surface, he breathed in as much of the putrid, murky water he could, wishing that the dirt and muck would only kill him faster.

**OoO**

Days later, as helicopters flew overhead, the lights skimmed over a lithe body, face down in a pool of stagnant water. His legs have been crushed, and they imagine that animals have already been eating at his once-bleeding body, maggots devouring his eyes.

They can't help but wonder if, once upon a time, someone might have cared about the boy. But the thought leaves their minds as quickly as it comes.

**OoO**

**Oooooh, yay. I am actually kind of…well, mostly proud of this. I plan on writing one for the other three from **_**Odio Vida**_**. Y'know, his friendlings. So…um, yeah.**

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, because I like to get reviews. Even if they're mean.**

**-''Rissa**


End file.
